Child of Fire and Water
by Firestarmlp
Summary: Coral has been in Camp Half Blood sense she can remember. She KNOWS that she is a Demigod. But what if she find out that she is a hybrid. Half GREEK AND HALF EGYPTIAN. When she finally gets the two aspects of her life, School months, training in the twenty-first nome and summers with her half brother Percy, someone tipped the scales and she is left wondering, Will Ma'at win?
1. Chapter 1 Coral (prologue)

Chapter 1

Coral

I guess I should tell to about my life. I think that I am a Orphen. I have no memory of what happened to my mom and dad or what my name was. I was found by a kind man in a wheelchair. Well I should start from the beginning. It started in Central Park. There was a car crash and I was the only survivor. But there was a cost. I had no memory. Not a scrap of memory. I didn't even know my name. I walked around Central Park with the tattered t-shirts and jeans. It was in the middle of winter. I then heard voices . I didn't care what they were or who they belonged to but my first thought was " Maybe they can help me find out who I am."

As I got closer the voices stopped abruptly and turned to look at me. He has chocolate brown eyes and a wispy beard he was not that old. The person who he was talking to was a middled age man with kind old he saw the past and the future, in a wheelchair.  
>"Hello, young one. Where are your parents? It is too cold for you to be outside without a proper coat. " the old man said with a gruff but kind voice.<p>

"Sir," the one that was next to him spoke in a high reddy voice. "She is the Half -blood that I have been sensing. She must be brought to camp."

"Gleeson. Before we take her we must know who her parents are so we will tell them about the camp." At the word 'parents' I started to cry. Silent tears crossed my face. I knew somehow that I was different. I clasped in the snow with my hands on my face crying. The older one look surprised at this and then ask a question . "Young girl, Do you know your mom or dad?"

I stopped and looked up my hands and shirt wet "Nnnoo ssir." I replied shivering cold.

"Oh. Come, I'll take you to get warm and we will talk some more. Do you have a name?"

Again I shook my head. "no sir. I don't remember or know my… name. Who are you two? I… I …" I started to cry again.

"Well child My name is Mr. Brunner, and my friend is Gleeson Hedge. Child, is it ok for Gleeson to pick you up you seem very tired. I'll try…" SREEAAAKKKK. The sound came out of nowhere. I knew it was after me. I got up and ran to the men who tensed up. Mr. Brunner then said to me and to his friend," We have to go. That sound, it is a Kindly One. We have to get this child to camp." My mind buzzed "_camp?_"

"Ok, sir I cover you as you leave."

'Thank you Gleeson." Then started to stand up but a small part said to me "_he can't stand up he is in a wheelchair_" but then a hooves came out and a the back of a horse was there where Mr. Brunner was. "Come child. Gleeson you to." he grabbed me and put me on the horse's back. Gleeson then jumped on his back as the horse legs began to run and soon I found myself at the foot of a large Farm house. How we got here so fast I didn't want to know all I cared about was being warm. Then the door open from the house stood a blond girl with bright grey eyes that was wise and intimidating at the same time. "Chiron. Is this the half-blood that you said would find last night?"

"Yes, Annabeth. This is. Would you please help her to one of the guest rooms for now until we find out who her godly parent is?" I easily slid off his back. Gleeson did to and muttered that he will be in the woods if they needed him. Annabeth took my hand and led me to a room that had a twin size bed in it. "Here you go. You look ready to drop. Welcome to Camp Half -Blood. Good night" she called as I went to the bed and as my head hit the pillow my Eye's closing and drifting off to sleep.

**Hey This is my First fan-fic so dont hate me. Percy in the next chapter. You just need background info. This starters before The Titan's Curse. So Annabeth is still there. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT OPINIONS **


	2. Chapter 2 Coral

**Chapter 2**

**Coral**

When I woke up I took note that the girl that helped me yesterday was next to me reading a book. "Um" I said with worried tone that I was not going to be hurt. She looked up from her book. At first she regarded me with this look of curiosity. Her eyes were bright grey, stone cold grey. " Where am I?" I asked

"Camp Half-Blood. Are you all right? Chiron and Gleeson Hedge found you in the middle of Central Park. We were worried that you had Hypothermia. Here drink this." Her hand went to the glass to the right of me. It was a tall glass full of… apple juice. "Ok?" When I took a sip it wasn't apple juice. It tasted like vanilla. Sooner than I thought I drained the glass. Annabeth looked at my eyes and said " Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting for us." She led me Inside and I saw the man Mr. Brunner, and a pot belly that smelled like grapes. There was a boy sitting in one of the chairs that populated the room "Ah, Annabeth, and our guest. Have a seat, and hopefully help our guest with her name." Annabeth sat on the other side of the new boy that I saw had the most sea green eyes ever. I found a chair in the corner that was a little away from Annabeth. " Chiron." the boy said "Why am I here?"

"Well, Percy. It seems that you have a sister. I talked to Poseidon Last night and he said that this girl is his Daughter. The very first one in the history of demigods. She is two years younger than you, but we found out that she has no memory prior to last night. Am I wrong? child"

"Yes that is right." I replied looking at the floor not meeting Mr. Brunner/ Chiron's eyes

" So until you remember your real name how bout we give you one. What do you say?" Chiron said with a twinge of symply.

"Ok, what name?" I asked.

"Coral. Does that sound good? And What do you mean when you say that I am her sister. My Dad never told me this?" the Dark haired, sea-greened eyes, boy said with a shocked tone like he was not used to this.

"Coral. Yes I like it. Percy, your father never mentioned you for 12 years before we found you. So it is perfectly reasonable that you father never mentioned Coral. Probably to keep her out of the oath, that your father broke not once but now twice. To save her life. Coral do you like your name? and let me introduce you to your half brother Percy Jackson." Chiron finished.

**Hey, stop being silent readers I need Ideas and The Kanes are in the next chapter hopefully. **

**Well please review because I love opinions. I'll try to update every week. If you are nice and write reviews please. bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3 Coral

**Sorry that this took so long. there is no Kanes because IT IS TOO EARLY! ok ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Coral**

Percy stared at me with a look like suprised. "I thought that Tyson was my only relative. But hey another child of Poseidon is always welcome." He stood up and held out his hand for me to shake. "Besides, I always wanted a sister, but Chiron. What of the other campers. Technically, she was not claimed so how are we going to tell the campers that she is my sister."

"Percy, I thought the same things. True she does not look like Poseidon but, he says that this is her daughter. Coral for now don't tell any one out of this room until Poseidon claims you. Till then Percy, and Annabeth show Coral around camp and to Cabin Elven before dinner." Chiron finished say looking back at the fireplace. Percy and Annabeth stood up and started to walk out. I stood and raced after them realising that we are done talking. Percy turned and looked at me and said "Come on Coral. Ready to meet Camp Half-Blood?"

I steeled my nerves and nodded. With Percy on my left and Annabeth on my right we walked out the doors and into the sunny day camp was nothing like I expected. At first all I saw was the green grass in the middle of winter. Then I saw a bunch of kids the youngest ten maybe nine. The oldest college age all training.

"Ok, so dinner is in two hours give or take. Lets get started." Annabeth said. As we walk down the stairs a sharp jab of pain crossed all over my body. Even without my memory, my body started to clench up and started to try to ward of the pain.

"Hey, Coral are you ok?" Percy looked back at me with a look of worry in his eyes." I clenched my hand behind my back.

"It is nothing, Percy. It was nothing," I said hiding the pain behind a wall and kept walking. We reached the cabins in no time and I was awestruck. Twelve cabins in a U shape formain. Out of all of them that I saw the one that looked like a sea shack in really good shape. The cabin seem to call to me and the pain almost went away. Soon our destination was in front of us. A cabin that had a caduceus on the top of the door. "Here we are eleven." Percy told me and opened the door. Inside was a mad house. Kids all over the place.I also saw a bunch of kids with sad look on their faces. Two brothers walk over, well I asomed that they were brothers with the way that the were laughing at each other jokes. The misfits smile and the sharp eyes told me that I didn't want to get in a prank war with these two. "Hey Perce, Who's the new girl?" one of the brothers asked.

"hey this is Coral we are showing her around and this the first stop. Coral, This is Travis and Connor Stroll."

"So undetermined then." The Travis said.

"Yes." A course of grones hit the air. "Hey that is ok, Coral you can have that little spot right there in the corner." Connor told me showing a small but livable area.

"Hey Coral, lets go a lot more to see we take you back before dinner." Annabeth said with a look of sadness. Like this had bad memory.

"Ok." I replied walking out the door. As we walk I saw the archery range. The teacher was very familiar. Chiron in his horse form taught a group of boys how to shoot, but it didn't look like they needed much teaching. They got the bull's eye every time. "Hey Annabeth how bout you take Coral to the archery range a see how she shoots. I have a sword class to teach." Percy said suddenly.

"Yes, Percy. I can. Just go." Percy started to run up the hill toward the training arena that I saw. Annabeth and I walked down to the range together. Chiron saw us right away, "Ah, Annabeth and Coral, watching I see. Do you have Coral a spot in the Hermes cabin?" Chiron said to the both of us.

"Yes, We are going to see if Coral is any good at archery." Annabeth told Chiron. He nodded and told a teenager that had blond hair and blue eyes. "Will, could you get a size two bow and quiver. Please."

"Yea, sure Chiron." The blond kid, Will jogged to a small shed to the side. He came back with a wooden bow and a case of quivers in his hand. With the bow in hand and the quivers on my back I started to practices shooting. All of the arrows made it on the board, but not all of them made the bull's eye.

"Very good, Coral. It seems that you have a natural talent for the bow." Chiron said with a thoughtful tone. In the distance a conch horn blew. I just knew that it was a conch horn.  
>Alright everyone go clean up for dinner."<p>**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LIN LINE LINE LINE LINE **

In my cabin the small unclutter spot that I was assigned now had a sleeping bag, two Camp Half Blood t shirts two pairs of jeans and a bag of more private stuff. And also a note.

_Hey, stole you some clothing _

_from the camp store. Come_

_by for more.- Travis _

"Thanks, Travis." I though ask we walked. After half of my dinner went up in smoke, dinner was great. Mr. D stood up and started to say announcements. I hear something about capture the flag among other thing. "And we have a new camper, Carol" Chiron whispered something his ear. "Er Coral. So any…" What ever he was going to say was cut short by a gasp. I looked where everyone was looking and floating over my head was a glowing green trident. All over the campers turned and looked at Percy who in turn looked at Chiron and nodded. Chiron looked at me and nelt on one leg. All of the other including Percy kelt.  
>"Hail, Coral, Daughter of the sea." Chiron said in a sad but hopeful tone.<p>

On that happy note lets go to the campfire." Mr.D said in a bored tone like this happens everyday.

"YAY!" all of the kids swarmed down till only me, Percy, and Chiron remained.

Hey, sister how bout we go to bed early. Go on head I have to tell Chiron something."

"Ok, but I don't know which cabin to go to now."

Percy smiled at me and said "It is the one that smells like the sea and the one who calls to you."

"Alright" I turn and walked to the cabins and true to his word the cabin that looked like a sea shack did smell like the sea and it did call to me. I went inside and there was a bed with a sign ' Welcome Coral!'

"Oh Percy" I whispered out loud, " You did not need to do this for me." tears sprung up from my eyes my hands went to my mouth, I'm just standing there staring at it with shock.

"Yes, I figured that you needed some cheering up from last night." Percy was standing in the doorway looking and me with his sea green eyes. "Come on, lets go to bed" He led me to my bed, and as I closed my eyes I was thinking to myself " _I have a family here._" and falling in to a deep blissful sleep.

**Ok, how was this Chapter? PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS. What do you think the pain was? I want your ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4 Coral

**Chapter 4**

**Ok this is during the Battle of the Labyrinth. **

**Coral**

" Big girl, listen to me. If you are actually left behind. I want you to get the money for a train ride to Colorado. Promise me that." my mom told me. "Yes, mom, but where would I go. I am never…" Crash. I was weightless,flying thru the air, I thought, _Is this how I'll die?_ Crack" I shot up from my bed. "breath Coral. It was just a dream." I told myself. As I was getting dressed I was thinking _I need to find my mom. I need to see if she survived. I'll ask Chiron for a quest. This is personal._ I looked over at my other brother, Tyson. His one eye closed and his snore was a sure sign that he was still fast asleep. Sigh. I shook my head. "Hey Tyson GET UP!" he groaned and rolled off his bunk. His head shot up saying "I'm up" in a voice that told me that he really wasn't up. "Tyson, remember Percy is coming today." At that he perked up. "Get dressed, breakfast is in five minutes." I turned and went to my bunk to tidy it up. Annabeth taught me how because I saw how Percy was a bit of a mess. Even then there wasn't much. I had one picture of me, Annabeth, and Percy in front of the big house. Part of me wondered if I my mom had survived. "Sister." Tyson started me out of a daze. "Are you ok?" His big brown eye full of concern. I smiled at that, while locking a jolt of pain that covered my body out. "I'm fine, Tyson. Let's go get breakfast." I told him. As we walked to the pavillion I saw a familiar girl walk out of the big house. "Hey look," I nudged Tyson, " looked like Clarisse is back from her quest." Tyson nodded. "Hey Coral, is it ok if I clean and decorate the cabin for Percy." Tyson looked at me. "I think that is a great idea Tyson. After ." At that we were at the pavillion. "Heroes" Chiron banged his hoof against the marble. " Clarisse has returned from her quest." A bunch of cheers arose from the Ares table. "That is all. Inspection is in twenty minutes." Everyone went to their cabins to clean for inspection. "Tyson, go ahead. I have to tell Chiron something."

"Ok sister" He walked down the hill toward the Poseidon cabin. I took a breath and walked to Chiron who was looking at some papers. "Chiron, um can we talk at the big house? It is important." I asked. At first he was going to ask why, but something in my face told him that it was series. "ok." We walked to the big house. As we got to the porch Chiron in to his wheelchair and rolled into the big house. "What is is child?"

"I'm… starting to… remember my past."

"Oh yes, we were wondering when it will happen. So what do you want to do?"

"I want a quest to find my parents. I need to know if they are alive. Also last night, I had a dream." I closed my eyes to block the tears. "I was talking to my mother. She told me that if I accidently got left behind, that I'll get on a train to Colorado. I need to know… if my mom is still alive." I opened my eyes to look a Chiron. He was scratching his beard in thought. He sighed and looked at me, "Coral, I think that it is your turn to see the Oracle. Go up to the attic, and speak with the Oracle. When you come down, assuming that you're sane. We'll discuss this further."

"Alright, Chiron." I turned and walked toward the stairs. When I got to the attic, I ignored all of the trophies that demigods had collected over the in the corner was the mummified remains of a girl. I had only seen her once. She moved so that she was sitting straight up. Her mouth opened and green mist spewed forth. "**I am Oracle of Delphi. Speaker of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker and ask**." she told me in a voice that sounded like snakes could talk. "I want to find my parents," voice -my voice-said.

"**The daughter of the sea,west she must go. To find those she has lost. Leaving all allies behind,finding the truth in her life and losing the ones lost.**" The Oracle closed her mouth and my audience was over.

"Ah Coral you are back" Chiron in his horse form talking with Percy. "Did you get you prophcy"

"Yes, I did. I am meant to find my mom." Percy gave me a sad baby seal look with his sea green eyes. "What did the Oracle say?"

"She said "The daughter of the sea, west she must go. To find those she has lost. Leaving all allies behind,finding the truth in her life. That is all." Percy narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? that doesn't sound…"

" Percy. I have to… need to do this."

"Ok , When are you leaving?" Chiron looked sadly at Percy. "Percy, she has to leave as soon as you can, before it is too late. Coral go down to your cabin to pack. I'll tell Argus to have one of the service trucks ready for you." At that I turned and walked to cabin three. When I walked in I saw blew my mind. Tyson out did himself. I smiled, and walked to my section. Chiron insisted that because I was sharing a cabin with a bunch of boys. As I grabbed a satchel that Connor Stoll gave me earlier as I was walking to my cabin. Sliena told me that Connor had a crush on me and I now think that it is true, but I don't like him in that way. I only like one person. I grabbed two sets of spare Camp Half blood t shirts and two pairs of jeans. I then threw a bag of Ambrosia in plus my book , Warriors The Last Hope written in ancient greek. To read when I am bored. Also a stack of drachmas for Iris messaging, also 100 dollars on mortal cash. I swung my satchel over my shoulder, said goodbye to Tyson and walked up Half blood hill. Thalia's tree glowed in the high summer sun. I was missing lunch by only 15 minutes. Chiron, Quintus, and Argus was waiting for me at the top of the hill. Argus in his chauffeur uniform, holding the keys to one of the service truck that shuffled the fresh strawberries to the city. "Coral, Are you ready for your quest?" Chiron asked me . "As much as I'll ever be. I just wish that Percy was here to see me go. He knows how important this is for me."

"I know child, but remember he didn't want you to go in the first place."

"I know. Well I better be going."

"Yes, just remember to be careful when using your powers. We don't think that Luke knows that you exist." Quintus said. "And if he found out…"

"He won't. I won't use them till the last resort. I WILL be careful." I told Quintus, fire burned in my eyes.

"Of course." he replied. I turned and walked in the long knee high grass, when I heard my name. Percy was running toward me with… was that a bow and quiver. "Thought… I was … going to miss… you." he said out of breath. He handed me a celestial bronze bow and eyes widen. I took the bow and quiver out of his hand. I swung the quiver over my shoulder and put it where it is supposed to be. " I had Beckendorf make it when Annabeth told me that you out shot Lee Fletcher. I figured that you didn't have your own weapon. And here." he hands me a pendant that was also celestial bronze that had a trident on it. The cord was simple twisted leather in design. " If you bow brakes or you run out of arrows, take this off a twist the pendant. Like this." He twisted the pendant, a (much like riptide) sword appeared. He twisted the hilt and it shrunk back to a pendant. "and it is magnetic so you don't have to deal with a clasp. I thought of everything." he smiled. I was awestruck. "Percy, I don't know what to say." I swung my bow and when it touched the quiver it turn into a backpack. I then put the necklace on my neck. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. It was going to be your birthday present. Now get going. Before I change my mind." I smiled. I then continued to walk down the hill with weapons in hand (metaphorically) toward my past.

**Ok What is wrong with you guys 143 views and only one favorite. Thank you 101dragon for favoriting. I would love reviews on this chapter. PLEASE! **


	5. Author note

**Ok, I'll post next week because I need to have a poll. I created another Oc but I want to see who it so by popular demand (Yes i am making you to review ) **

**Male or Female**

**What is it Godly parent?**

**Hephaestus**

**Hermes**

**Apollo**

**Athena or**

**Ares **

**So Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !**


	6. Another author note

**Ok, I first like to say thank you to to the first reviewer on my story. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO BANANA'S AND OLIVIANEITH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. Also i can't update these week because i need to know who my next oc should be. I have one vote for Fem and Ares. i need more feedback. So i may or may not update this week as well. does that mean that my story is that bad. :`( please write more. and if i don't get feedback l will put this story up for 'hostile take over'. And here because i AM nice I ll describe Coral for you. She is a thirteen year old. She has short wavy reddish brown hair. Her eyes (for now. later on they will change sea green like Percys) are blueish grey. Her sword is greek desinde with a tridint nere the hilt. Her bow is celestail bronze cords wound tight. The cord is a normal bow string. There that should help. **

**Firestarmlp out... ... ... ..For now.**


End file.
